Mirajane a encore frappé!
by Missjennifer54
Summary: Crevette, qu'est-ce que tu fiches! ? "C'était sûr qu'Ultear et Meldy n'allaient plus lâcher Jellal avec cette histoire." "Lushy...Tu as tué Natsu...," Voila un One-shot qui risque de faire du bruit! Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, NaLu et petit Elfgreen...


~**Mirajane a encore frappé~**

**Me revoilà pour un One-shot sur Fairy Tail. Pour ceux qui veulent la suite de mes histoires "Confiance" et "Action ou vérité:version spéciale", faudra attendre le courant de cette semaine ou de la semaine prochaine ou d'après...haha...**

**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas! (Apparemment...)**

* * *

A Fairy Tail, tout avait l'air d'aller bien...

La majorité des garçons étaient, une nouvelle fois,entrain de se battre pour une broutille quelconque.

Juvia supportait,comme à son habitude, son Gray qui se trouvait maintenant à torse nu.

-Gray-samaaa!, s' exclama-t-elle, ses yeux en forme de coeur.

Levy lisait un livre, accompagnée de Jet et Droy, à une table.

Cana buvait encore trop de bière.

Lucy,Wendy et Erza étaient au mini-bar.

Et curieusement, Erza n'arrêtait pas de gigoter bizarrement sur le tabouret du bar.

-Allons, allons,Erza, il ne faut pas être aussi stressée comme ça..., lui dit Mirajane en lui servant à boire.

-Je...ne peux...pas...m'empêcher..., souffla-t-elle en étant livide.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça,Erza...,dit Lucy, un peu inquiète pour le bien être de son amie.

La raison du mal-être de notre chère Titania était à cause d'une certaine guilde indépendante qui était,actuellement,dans la guilde.

La guilde, Crime Sorciere...

Jellal,Ultear et Meldy avaient des informations pour Makarov concernant Zeref et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis du bureau du Maître depuis plus de deux heures.

-Tu espères lui parler le plus vite possible,n'est-ce pas?, l'enquiquina la serveuse,d'une voix mielleuse.

Erza jaspa en rougissant, mais se rattrapa en toussotant et en sortant des mots incohérents.

Wendy,elle, s'amusait un peu avec Plue sur ses genoux.

Les Exceeds étaient sur une table, contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-Carla, voudrais-tu bien accepter mon poisson?,demanda Happy d'un ton sérieux, en lui tendant son cadeau.

-Si tu insistes tellement..., fit-elle en l'acceptant.

"Je préfère encore mon kiwi...", pensa Lily en croquant le kiwi que Levy lui avait donné plus tôt car son débile de partenaire l'avait abandonné en profit d'un combat.

Lisanna alla vers sa grande soeur et lui un clin d'oeil en lui tendant le pouce. Mirajanne comprit le message et vint prendre un tissu qu'elle mit devant ses voies respiratoires.

Lucy remarqua cela et voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais une explosion se fit entendre dans toute la guilde. Les garçons cessèrent, momentanément, leur combat.

-C'était quoi ça!?, s'exclama Natsu en essayant de chercher la source d'un problème.

-Aucune idée...

-C'est quoi cette odeur?, lâcha la Titania en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Quel odeur?, s'enquit la chasseuse de dragon céleste.

-Ce parfum est vraiment fort! , ajouta la constellationniste en agitant sa main devant son visage.

-Pourquoi je ne sens rien..., soupira Wendy au bord des larmes.

-Il n'y a aucune odeur suspecte ici..., firent Gray et Gajeel.

-Mais,pourquoi j'arrive aussi à sentir ce parfum?, demanda Evergreen.

-Juvia, aussi, peut sentir ça! , s' exclama-t-elle avant d'ajouter, soucieuse. Ce parfum est..

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose qui aurait pu se révéler utile, elle s'écroula au sol mais avant de toucher le sol, un bras la rattrapa par la taille.

-Juvia!?, paniqua Gray en la secouant légèrement.

Les autres filles de la guilde, hormis Cana, Wendy, Lisanna et Mirajane, ne tardèrent pas à suivre la mage d'eau.

Wendy s'affola quand ses amies tombèrent, tête la première, au sol.

-Qu'est...Qu'est-ce qui se passe, neechan?,bafouilla Elfman à sa soeur qui souriait maintenant comme une sadique.

-Tu verras, tu verras..., fit cette dernière.

-Lushiiii!, paniqua Happy en se précipitant vers la mage céleste inconsciente.

Quand Lucy cligna des yeux, elle vit deux têtes penchées au-dessus d'elle; celles d'Happy et Wendy.

Elle sentit, tout d'un coup, qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Lu...cy-san?, s' interrogea Wendy.

La constellationiste se contenta de ne rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis, en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif autour d'elle, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire et qui était sa cible.

-Na..., commença Lucy en frémissant de plaisir.

-"Na"...?, répéta Happy, curieux.

-NATSU!, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en courant vers lui.

Avant que le dragon slayer concerné n'eut le temps de réagir, la constellationiste le tacla sur le sol dur, tout en se serrant contre lui.

-Gh..., gémit ce dernier en essayant de lever sa tête. ...'se passe quoi Lucy...?

-Je..., commença-t-elle avant d'entonner. Je t'aime trooop!

-Hein?

Pendant un moment, la guilde entière devint silencieuse.

-T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi!?, s' exclama, d'effroi, le mage exhibitionniste.

-Actuellement, c'est le cas..., interjecta, tout bas, Wendy en tremblant.

-Natsu~...susurra-t-elle, d'envie et rougissante, dans l'oreille de la Salamandre.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu sentit un frisson le parcourir; il n'allait pas du tout aimer cette Lucy.

Quand Levy reprit connaissance, elle n'eut qu'une seule envie...

-Gaaa-chaaan!, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux dans l'espace et en se ruant vers un certain chasseur de dragon.

Elle sauta au cou de Gajeel qui ne s' y attendait pas vraiment.

-Ga-chan!, soupira-t-elle contre son dos.

-Levy, nooooon!, hulrlèrent Jet et Droy de désespoir.

-C'est quoi cette merde de "Ga-chan"!?, cria-t-il d'horreur en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la petite jeune femme, en vain. Tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre de truc!

Soudainement, Levy lâcha prise et regarda le sol; on ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage.-Tu...tu me détestes?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et en tremblant.

-J'ai jamais dit ça! , interjeta-t-il.

-Ga-chan me déteste..., souffla-t-elle comme une évidence en s'écroulant au sol, mettant ses mains au visage.

-Je ne te déteste pas! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Elle releva sa tête et regarda intensément le mangeur d'acier, rougissante.

-Si tu ne me détestes pas, tu m'aimes, pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

-Hein?

Gajeel n'était pas trop sûr où elle venait en venir mais, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car Levy lui fit un croche-patte qui le fit tomber à la renverse avec elle.

Elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui et, fit alors, quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu penser d'elle; Elle embrassa Gajeel, et pas qu'un peu...

Mirajane, qui vit la scène, porta ses mains à sa bouche, en étant toute excitée et en étouffant des "Oh mon Dieu"!

Le duo de la Shadow Gear furent paralysés sur place et tous les autres regardaient la scène avec la bouche bien ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!?, s'écria Roméo choqué, en regardant un Elfman pâle se faire câliner par Evergreen.

-OÙ EST MON JELLAL!?, entonna fortement Erza Scarlet en s'étant rééquipée en sa tenue hakama et elle avait également une épée à sa main.

Certains sursautèrent de peur et pointèrent du doigt la salle où son cher Jellal était.

Elle sourit vicieusement. Dans la salle en question, une discussion importante avait lieu.

-...ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi les rumes ont pu retenir les Dragon Slayers, déclara Jellal.

-Mais..., fit Makarov, encore choqué par la révélation. Les chasseurs de dragon viendraient du passé?

-Il est fort probable que cela soit le cas..., dit Ultear, un peu soucieuse.

-Ca explique le fait que la magie noire de Zeref ait pu devenir moins présente avec le temps!, s'exclama Meldy.

-Et sinon..., voulut ajouter le Maître mais, fut interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

Erza fit, brusquement, son apparition dans la pièce.

-Er-Erza!, susautèrent les membres de Crime Sorcière.

-Que y a-t..., attenta de demander Makarov avant de se faire interrompre, encore une fois, par l'aura sombre de Titania.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose?, l'intimida, froidement, la Titania.

-Non!, couina le Maitre effrayé.

-ALORS, DÉGAGEZ!

Il détala comme un lapin, suivi de Meldy qui avait pris peur et qui tenait le bras d'Ultear fermement.

Il ne resta plus qu'une fée et un mage.

La fée renferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers l'homme.

Elle se contenta de faire un sourire bizarre et elle se pencha vers lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Erza l'embrassa fougueusement. Il rougit légèrement de cette action soudaine. Avant que cela n'aille trop loin, Jellal rompit le baiser.

-On...On ne peut pas, Erza...!, balbutia-t-il de gêne.

-Juste une fois..., murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Le mage repenti sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la fée.

Il voulait...Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait, assis sur sa chaise.

'Juste...une fois...', pensa-t-il en intensifiant le baiser.

Il mit ses mains autour de la taille d'Erza et la laissa guider.

(Vous connaissez la suite!)

Dans la salle principale de la guilde, une ambiance des plus bizarres y régnait.

-Ah...Les jeunes de nos jours...,souffla Wakaba qui était assis à côté de son compagnon de toujours, Macao.

-Ahah..., répondit Macao en souriant légèrement. Ce sont les femmes qui sont entreprenantes maintenant...J'aurai bien voulu vivre à leur époque en étant encore bien jeune...

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'anecdotes!, interjeta Carla.

Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer avec les filles et soupçonna immédiatement les soeurs Strauss qui semblait aimer la scène devant elles.

Juvia ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et cela devenait inquiétant.

'C'est quoi tout ça!? 'pensa le mage de glace en étant assis à une table avec une Juvia assoupie à ses cotés et une spécialiste des cartes, plongée dans ses bières.

-Alors,Gray, qu'est-ce t'attends pour te mettre avec Juvia?, demanda, directement, Cana en posant son tonneau de bière sur la table.

Il ne trouva comme réponse qu'un sursaut surpris.

-...'vois pas de quoi tu parles..., murtura-t-il en rougissant légèrement de gêne.

Il ne voulait pas revenir à une discussion sur le sujet "Juvia". Cette jeune femme était vraiment un cas unique auquel Gray devait (essayer de) faire face. Une stalker, peut-être, parfois dérangée mais qui pouvait, aussi être, parfois, mignonne... Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les quelques sentiments amoureux qu'il commençait à éprouver pour la mage d'eau.

-Arrête de jouer l'innocent, là!, riposta-t-elle. J'ai presque de la peine pour elle,tu sais...

Elle ajouta cela en accentuant bien chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne bien.

-Humpf..., fit-il simplement en laissant reposer sa tête sur son bras posé sur la table.

Sa tête fut du coté de Juvia et il observa quelques instants sa face féminine avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore Cana.

Il se redressa précipitamment en rougissant et la mage des cartes lui donna un de ses pires airs blasés du style : "Je te l'avais bien dit!"

-Ça-Ça ne veut rien dire...!, répliqua-t-il immédiatement, les joues en feu.

-Mouais..., dit, sans conviction, la buveuse de bière.

Une heure se passa sans qu'il n'y ait d'améliorations, les filles étaient devenues incontrôlables...

Juvia se réveilla enfin...

-Hum, qu'est-ce que Juvia fait ici?, fit-elle en s'étirant légèrement. Gray-sama?

Elle vit qu'il s'était endormi face contre la table et, mystérieusement, sa veste et son t-shirt lui manquaient.

-Je te plains vraiment Juvia..., fit une Cana Alberona preque ivre, mais pas encore.

-Oh Cana-san.

-Tu devrais le remercier, grâce à lui, tu t'es évitée un sacré bleu sur le front. Il veut toujours pas reconnaître qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi...

-Gray-sama s'inquiétait pour Juvia!? Juvia est si heureuse!

-Qu'est-ce...?, fit le mage de glace qui fut éveillé par l'agitement d'une certaine.

-Marions-nous tout de suite Gray-sama!, s'exclama-t-elle, rêveuse, en saisissant un des bras du mage Tsundere.

-N-Non!

Dans la salle du Maitre, on entendit bien ce qui se passa.

-KYAA...! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!? Jellal... Tu peux me frapper de toutes tes forces si tu en as envie!

Ultear et Meldy, dans la salle principale, proches de la porte du bureau, se contentèrent de faire une grimace nigaude; les activités pas très catholiques des deux amants s'étaient un peu fait entendre.

C'était sûr qu'elles n'allaient plus lâcher Jellal avec cette histoire.

Quand Lucy redevint normal, elle vit qu'elle était accrochée au cou d'un Natsu inconscient. Elle lâcha, surprise, et Happy,qui était juste à côté, lui dit d'une voix peinée.

-Lucy..., commença-t-il, au bord des larmes. Tu...tu as tué Natsu...!

-Quoi!?, fit-elle en regardant la forme de Natsu. Natsu? Natsu!?

Elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et le pauvre garçon commença à balbutier des mots.

-H...Ha...Happy, gémit-il, de peine, en voyant son compagnon.

-Natsuuu! Tu es revenu à la vie!, s'exclama-t-il en s'enfouissant dans l'écharpe de son partenaire.

-J...J'étais...mort...?

-Bien sûr que non!, intervint la mage céleste, excédée.

Elle se souvint, tout d'un coup, ce qui s'était passé; elle, implorant Natsu de ne pas la laisser seule,se collant contre lui, lui qui protestait, elle l'enlaçant fortement par le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

'Q...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!?', cria-t-elle, intérieurement, en commençant à suer à grosses gouttes.

Quand Levy revint à elle-même, elle était attachée à une chaise, attachée par une corde d'acier.

-H...Hein?, s'écria la mage des mots, surprise.

Ses deux partenaires vinrent aussi tôt, avec chacun un bleu sur leur front.

-Ah, Levy! Tu vas mieux?,s'enquit Jet.

-aller...mieux?

-Je me demande ce qui t'es arrivé..., dit Droy en mangeant des nouilles.

-Qu'est-ce que...j'ai fait?, demanda-t-elle craintive. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis attachée?

Ses deux acolytes déglutirent bruyamment.

-Il...Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en souviennes!

-De quoi devrai-je me souvenir?

Elle s' interrogea; elle avait de vagues souvenirs mais rien de concret. Elle remarqua qu'elle était entourée d'acier,alors elle pensa tout de suite à Gajeel. Elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait, lui-même, attachée jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs refassent surfaces.

Au fur et à mesure de sa récapitulation intérieure, elle devint de plus en plus livide et des sueurs froides commençaient à se former sur son front.

Elle s'était jetée sur le grand gaillard pour l'embrasser, si seulement ça s'était juste terminé par ça, mais non; profitant de la confusion du Dragon Slayer qui avait laissé sa bouche entre-ouverte, elle a fallu qu'elle... Non! Elle ne voulait pas y penser! Il y avait aussi Gajeel qui avait essayé de la repousser dans les deux sens... Elle commençait à rougir de plus en plus.

Elle se souvint qu'à un moment, ses deux partenaires voulurent l'arrêter mais elle leur lança "Solid Script:Iron" sur leur tête et ils furent K.O.

Elle se souvint encore qu'elle avait regardé Gajeel qui lui demandait d'arrêter avant de reprendre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que ce dernier se décide à l'arrêter d'une manière un peu brusque; il la souleva d'un coup, la posa contre une chaise et fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager en créant une sorte de chaine acier autour d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de protester et insinua, une nouvelle fois,que "Ga-chan" la détestait. Il lui répondit,encore une fois, à la négative et lui ajouta qu'il préférait encore SA crevette d'habitude. Il la quitta sur ces mots et, elle, sonnée, s'évanouit.

-...Levy?, fit Droy,en remarquant toutes les expression qu'elle prenait.

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que s'évanouir, encore une fois.

-Levy!

Tout redevint à peu près à la normale à la guilde. La majorité des filles, surtout Erza et Levy, décida de rester cloîtrée chez elles pendant une semaine et plus.

Lucy acheta toute la nourriture que Natsu souhaitait pour se faire pardonner et Gray n'était toujours pas au clair avec Juvia.

-Ce plan a été un succès!, sourit Mirajana derrière son bar en compagnie de sa soeur.

-"Un succès"...?, répèta Wendy assez gênée, assise au bar avec Carla.

-Ne l'écoute pas!, fit l'Exceed.

-Ah, mais au fait, cette potion n'a pas fonctionné sur Juvia, mais pourquoi?, s'enquit Lisanna à sa soeur.

-Oh, la raison est très simple..., commença-t-elle. C'est la seule à ne pas cacher ses sentiments!

-C'est vrai!, firent Wendy et Lisanna en ne cachant pas un léger sourire.

En y pensant, Lily trouvera son partenaire affalé sur le seuil de leur foyer et constatera qu'il serait traumatisé.

* * *

Ah voila la fin d'un de mes plus longs One-Shot. J'espère que cela vous a plus! C'est pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir rien écrit depuis un bout de temps...Les commentaires ne sont pas obligatoires mais ça peut faire très plaisir!


End file.
